"Madman" Bryan Kutterman
The Starting points. Bryan comes from a rough family, Mother passed away, drunken father, Drug addict Brother and a sister who moved to Japan to get away from her family. Bryan was quite a mis treated soul, till he was introduced to "wrestling". It all started in Texas Grand Wrestling, A Backyard wrestling Federation, the only place where he can get away from it all. He first stated off as "The Glory" Bill Grace, Grace is basically what started the whole wrestling crave for Kutterman. Kutterman got bored of TGW and went onto looking for a new federation, somewhere where he can dish out pain. After months of searching, he went to A indie wrestling program named WWHW ((World Wide Hardcore Wrestling)). Kutterman fell in love with the brutality, the blood, twisted matches that WWHW showed. As soon as the show was done, Kutterman ran threw the back stage to find owner ((Josh)). Kutterman begged for A chance to wrestle, problem was that He had no experience, the only thing he did was wrestler in A back yard. Josh allowed him to have A match IF he was trained by A current WWHW super star, Iron. Kutterman started off with the name “Punisher” on his first couple of months in WWHW, his first match was with Jose Boom. ((Also new to WWHW.)) Punisher Lost his first match, that didn’t stop him. He trained more and more, had a couple of ?dark matches? before he entered the ring. This time with A tag Partner. n when Steve Twist, BTWF’s Gaia Champion his A Half Dragon Suplex onto the announcers table. The Spot itself was botched, The only thing that hit the table was the back of Kutterman’s head. Kutterman was Left in the remains of the table threw A good deal of the match because he had suffered A pretty nasty Stinger because of the Spot. Things only go worse, once Kutterman came too and got into the ring, he was Met with A Sunset Flip Pile driver from the hands of Steve Twist, getting dropped straight on his head for the second time in the match. These two things alone brought up A strong hatred for Steve and Kutterman. Kutterman Got up once again, fight back with the likes of Raymond Kage. Kutterman went toe-to-toe with Kage, Stinger and all. Rocky had his hands full with Steve Twist. Both Kage and Kutterman just hammered each other until Kage went down after A SUPER Stiff right punch to the face. Kutterman staggered back into the ropes and let Steve and let Rocky and got at it. Rocky fate was the same as Kage’s, tossed to the outside. The match slowly came into an end after Steve blocked The Punishers Finisher (Diamond Cutter) and hit him with his finisher, A Spring board Stunner. Steve pinned A nearly broken Necked Kutterman to retain his title. (Sadly, I am cutting the Bio short. Mostly because this ha happen over 2 years ago and I don’t remember much about the past. I might add on later, mostly to give A better view. Maybe add some into Promos?” Currently. As of now, Kutterman is on the active EPW Roster, under the name "Madman" Kutterman. Bryan, In total, has had three matches. As of now, Bryan is currently aiming to accomplish two things, Win EPW's Deathmatch title AND become A "King of the Death Match". The future if Bryan is currently unknowing. But he claims "-7 will be A year that will be filled with blood, violence and hate for EPW." Category:Wrestlers